1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying an imprinting apparatus with a recording tape means, said device including a storage space for said recording tape means arranged in a container means for storage of said recording tape means, whereby said container means is movable between an operating position and an easily accessible refilling position and arranged for receival and storage of said recording tape means in an accumulated, condensed form, said device including further a driving roll and a non-driven pressure exerting roll, said two rolls defining a clamping gap therebetween and forming a passage for said recording tape means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that imprinting apparatuses, specifically in electrocardiographs, including a recording stylus driven by a galvanometer which detects the currents of the heart are provided with a paper tape supply stored in form of a roll. For use, such paper roll is to be inserted into a storage space provided within the printing apparatus. When exhausted, the paper roll will be removed or extracted, respectively, out of such storage space and a new paper roll inserted therein. Such an arrangement including a paper roll requires a rather large space within the imprinting apparatus and has hitherto prevented a design of an imprinting apparatus, specifically of an electrocardiograph, which is small enough to be easily portable and especially easily manageable.